Yandere
by Vocalponythewizard
Summary: Miku was a lonely girl. Until she met Len. Now, she's a yandere, with a mission to kill all who stand in the way of her and her beloved Senpai. But fate has a different ending. T because Yandere Ness.
1. Chapter 1

**Um...So, it's been a while since I posted. But, ya know, school and crap. So, NOT ALL YANDERES ARE LIKE THIS! I now a yandere and she's a good friend of mine. Enough with the rambling. STORY TIME!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid, the deadline date and time, how Miku started out, and I don't own the characters Silver and Yuko. However, I do own Rika and the school. Otherwise, all rights to owners Crypton, Internet Co., Yandere-Dev, and two of my closets friends**

* * *

Ah, the glorious Armina Academy. A place where students of all different kinds get educated. And by different kinds, I mean different kinds. Not personalities, _kinds._ As in there is one student who cant run into a wolf. No joke. The math teacher is fun(?), and the gym teacher is nice(!?).

But, we are here to talk about one girl , named Miku. Miku was, as you could say, the odd one out. She wasn't a guy, so that rules that out. She wasn't popular, nor was she one of the sporty girls, and she wasn't much on games either. Actually, she's a loner. Miku has no friends, and she keeps it that way. There are people at the school that aren't mean to her, but she's not friends with them.

You see, the thing is, Miku's emotions are...neutral. She's never sad, happy, or mad.

And that's why she's lonely.

* * *

 _Beep Beep, Beep Beep._ Rang Miku's alarm. _Yay, another day at school._ She thought, sarcastically. Miku got up and walked downstairs and made herself breakfast. Her parents were never home when she was awake anymore, they were always working. After her breakfast, she went back upstairs to change into her uniform, a short blue dress with a white top, a red bow, and brown shoes. A really boring uniform that every girl had to wear. Miku picked up her teal backpack and began on her way to school, looking at the ground the whole way there.

"Hey, Miku-chan*!" yelled someone from across the hall. Miku looked over, and it was her lab partner, Piko, wearing the usual boys uniform of a white button shirt, black pants, and brown shoes.

"Hi, Piko. Are you here to walk me to science again?" she asked in her usual monotone voice.

"You know me to well."

"You've been doing it since the first day we were lab partners."

"So?"

"Nothing."

The class started out as normal, with Luka-sensei** telling them what they were doing with all there chemicals and beakers and blah, blah, blah. When the class actually did something, many of the pairs messed up. Rika and Yuko literally blew up the beaker, Gumi and Rin spilled it on the floor, and Silver and Len cracked every beaker they tried. However, no of those were as bad as what Piko and Miku did. Their experiment melted through the beaker, the table, the floor, and Kaito-sensei's desk in the math room under them.

"Well, I think we can all say that this is what happens when I let you two be partners for the year," said Luka-sensei. "We'll have to move some people but I can't let you two be partners any more. Rin, Miku, you girls are now partners. Same with Gumi and Piko." The bell rang right then, and Miku ran out of the room as fast as possible. She wanted nothing to do with Rin. Rin was said to be the second most liked girl in the whole school.

But for once, she actually felt bad for Piko. Why? Because the number one most liked girl in the school was his new lab partner: Gumi. Miku didn't see what was so special about her. She's just another girl at this school. But EVERYONE seems to love her. Her green hair and kind personality could literally kill Miku. She can't stand that girl. Gumi was Miku's worst enemy.

And also her math partner. Seriously, was the whole world out to get her?

* * *

The rest of the day went on as boring as every Friday. FRIDAY! Miku just started her way home when suddenly:

"Hey, Miku-chan!" Miku turned around to see Rin running to her. _Oh boy. This_ _will_ _be weird._ She thought.

Rin, on the other hand, was delighted to see Miku. She had a very big surprise for the twin tailed girl.

"Miku-chan, I was wondering if you would like to come over someday?"

"Why?"

"Just to hang out, ya know? Don't you do that with your other friends?"

"I don't have any other friends." Rin just stared at the girl. No friends? She had no idea how that must feel. She's been friends with Gumi since kindergarten and she's had Len her whole life. Maybe that's why Miku was so...dull.

"So, then you can come over and make a friend or two."

"Sure, whatever. When do you want me to come?'

"Maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure." Miku then started to walk away as fast as she could. _Wow. Strange person._

* * *

Miku looked at her ceiling and thought about the day. _Who does she think she is?_ She thought, remembering what Rin had asked her that day. _It's not like anything good is gonna come out of it._ Still, it was strange how she just randomly asked her like that. Was she trying to befriend her? If so, her tactics were failing. No way was Miku going to make friends or have a boyfriends or anything at all. She was going to be alone and be fine with it.

Or so she thought and told herself everyday. But we all know, fate decides and not man.

* * *

Rin shot out of bed at six in the morning the next day. She didn't know when Miku would be here, so she wanted to get an early start. However, in the process of making herself breakfast, she dropped a couple pots(by a couple, of coarse, we mean seven) and woke her brother.

"Rin, what the heck are you doing!?"

"Making breakfast."

"AT FRICKIN SIX IN THE MORNING!?" She nodded and gave him the puppy eyes that always fixes...whatever it is she did.

"Sorry, Len-kun." Len looked at her, then smiled and shook his head.

"Next time, wait until everyone else is up, okay?" She nodded. The two continued to make breakfast and get dressed and whatever else you'd like to believe they do in the morning. I don't care. Len left to go hand in the park or something and Rin watch T.V. while patiently waited for her guest. Miku came around noon.

"Miku-chan! You came!" Miku got a surprising hug. "What do you want to do first?"

"I don't care. What do you have?" Rin had to think about this for a minute. They had bored games, but those were boring. They could watch T.V., but that's also boring. Wait, T.V.? They could play video games. Which one, though? How 'bout Final Fantasy***

"How about we play Final Fantasy?" Rin lead Miku downstairs to the T.V., then inserted Final Fantasy X**** into their PS2. The girls began playing and when Len came home around six, Rin wanted to introduce the two before Miku left.

"LEN-KUN!"

"Rin, you don't have to scream."

Len-kun, this is Miku. Miku-chan, this is my brother Len." Miku looked and saw a boy with bright blue eyes and blond hair like his sister. His smile warmed her heart, and she felt as if she was in a fairytale. For the first time ever, Miku fell in love.

And she would do anything to have him.

* * *

 **WOOOOOOOO! It took me all summer and some to write this chapter. Man, I need to step up my game.**

 ***= A Japanese honorific. Typically used for girls while kun is typically used for boys. San and sama are higher respects.**

 ****= Pretty much just means teacher**

 *****= I couldn't think of any good games that I don't own, so this game is one of the most popular of 2015. Anyone who owns this, please PM me the details.**

 ******= Roman Numeral for five.**

 **Okay, chapter 2 is going to take a while. We will see more of Piko, Gumi, Silver, Rika, and Yuko. See y'all later.**

 **-Vocalpony**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY YOOOO! So, this chapter is coming sooner than expected. I'm gonna start doing POVs of different characters for different, important sides and information. And, Teto is in this chapter. She's kind of gonna be like Info-chan from Yandere Simulator, which I don't own. So, LET'S DO THIS!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't really own anything, just Rika and half of the plot. Rest to respective owners.**

* * *

Miku POV

I thought about him, all day. He wouldn't leave my mind. Len. He was everything to me. I had been stalking him all day. I only took one or two or maybe 38 pictures of him. He was just so...perfect. I knew exactly what I was feeling. Love, desire. He was my other half, my one true love. He was mine.

And now, he was being taken.

It's seems the two hang around each other all the time. She was always there. I never liked her anyways. But now, I want her dead. No one's going to come in between me and my senpai*.

Gumi is going to die.

* * *

Teto POV

What on earth is that teal twin tailed girl doing? She hasn't left the park all frickin day. And she's only here to look at him. Why don't you just go talk to him, you baka**! Wait, is she stalking him?

"Hi, Teto-chan!" I jumped and turned around to see who had said my name. It was Gumi. Great.

"What do you need, Gumi?"

"Just to say hi." Not true. So, I should probably explain how I know this. I pretty much run a business. Students come to me for all needs, wants, and information, and in exchange, they give me what I want. I have people that don't really come and I have regular clients. Gumi is a client.

"No, seriously, what do you need?"

"I need advice."

"Obviously." She gave me a look that said 'That was not necessary.'

"I need some help on getting someone to like you back."

"O.K. First, get me twin tail's phone number. Then I'll help you with you boy problem."

"Why do you need Miku-chan's phone number?"

"That's none of your concern. Deal or no deal?"

"Fine." Great. Now, this is my chance to get another client and maybe kill of a few that annoy me. Gumi walked up to Miku and they talked for a few minutes before she came back with a piece of paper.

"Thanks, I text you the details," she walked off. Today, I was gonna call Miku and help her with her yandere problem.

Speaking of Miku, why is she still stalking him even after Gumi started talking to him? Huh. Whatever.

* * *

Miku POV

I was laying on my bed perfectly happy. Why? I now had pictures of Len all over my room. Ahh, Len.

My phone suddenly rings.

 _Hey._

 _Do I know you?_

 _I saw you stalking the blonde boy._

 _You mean Len? What about it?_

 _I think you might want some more info on the girl with._

 _Her name is Gumi, and she has to die._

 _She's not the only one you need to get rid of._

 _Who else has to die?_

 _Yuko. She's had a crush on him forever._

 _Thanks. We're done here._

 _If you kill Yuko, you'll have to kill Silver and Rika._

 _Why?_

 _Do you want to be arrested?_

 _What else should I know?_

 _I help you. Just ask me for anything, and it'll be yours_

 _What do you want in return?_

 _Kill Gumi, and that will be repayment enough._

 _Done._

 _You'll need to do it before Friday._

 _Why Friday?_

 _She's going to confess to him on Friday._

 _!?_

 _I suggest you hurry and kill your rivals._

Well, thanks to that valuable information, I now know who and how soon I have to kill.

"Don't worry Len. I'll save you from all those girls who want you. You'll be safe," I said, looking directly at my favorite picture of Len. It doesn't matter whether all those girls like him or he likes them. He's mine.

He has absolutely has no choice.

* * *

Yuko POV

Ah the park. What a wonderful place filled with horror and treachery and, worst of all, SUNLIGHT! I'm not a fan of the sun. But, thanks to a so called wolf friend, me, Silver, and Rika are having a picnic. At least it's in the shade.

"I'm bored," said Rika. I said nothing in response.

"How about we look at the clouds?" Suddenly, after Silver said that, we are looking at the sky. We started talking about random things, such as anime, Undertale***, and stuff.

"So," I said. "We're all in agreement that if one of us is killed by someone, the other two will hunt them down and kill them?"

"Sure."

"Yeah."

And that's the kind of friends I have. Good ones that will kill to avenge my death. Life is good.

* * *

 **AAAAAND, scene. Sorry if this chapter seems short to you guys, but, uh, the last on took all my creativity, and, uh, I'm still recovering. If you want to know what that feels like, it feels like death.**

 ***= It pretty much just means lover.**

 ****= The Japanese word for 'idiot.' Tsunderes use this term a lot. Not that Teto is a tsundere. That's just a fun fact.**

 *****= I don't own this either. It belongs to Toby Fox.**

 **Welp, that covered everything. I'm gonna go lie down. Now.**

 **-Vocalpony**


End file.
